


Kiss Me Today (and everyday after)

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sparring, Sub Alec Lightwood, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Five times Magnus almost kisses Alec and the one time he does.ORA Malec royalty arranged marriage where Magnus holds himself back until Alec doesn't let him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 357
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	Kiss Me Today (and everyday after)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent0069](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/gifts).



> This is written for Dragon! :D I tried to stuff as many of your favorite tropes into one fic and somehow came out with this. I hope you enjoy <3

**1**

Magnus puts on a smile for everyone to see despite the way he’s seething on the inside. How dare his father force him into this sham of a marriage. Magnus loves his people, that was the only reason he was marrying Alec Lightwood. 

One of his hands is in Alec’s, the other on Alec’s shoulder as they gracefully sway to the music playing around them. He hates the way his body betrays him, the way his stomach flutters when Alec smiles at him, the way his chest warms at Alec’s chuckle. It’s not real, none of this is, and it would be best if he remembered that, sooner rather than later. 

The Kingdom Edom and the Kingdom of Idris will now be allies, bound together with this marriage. But that doesn’t mean Magnus has to be happy about it. The people of Idris have always looked down at Magnus’ people, thinking they’re better and more refined. So help him, if his new  _ husband _ acts like that Magnus is ready to put him in his place. 

The music swells around them and Alec steps on Magnus’ toe. 

“Sorry,” Alec murmurs, his cheeks turning pink. “I’ve never been graceful. Not like my sister.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus hisses out, barely holding back his eye roll. 

The music comes to an end and everyone around them claps and cheers. They stand side by side, holding hands as they bow, giving the people what they want. It’s Alec’s sister, Isabelle if Magnus remembers correctly, that begins to tap her glass, chanting ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’. 

Magnus’ stomach sours. He frowns when he looks over to Alec, preparing to put on another show. He lets out a long sigh. “Let’s get this over with,” he whispers under his breath. 

Magnus is expecting many things but the look of hurt that crosses Alec’s face isn’t it. Alec turns away, briskly striding out of the banquet hall. Magnus is left standing there, looking around at the crowd, not really understanding what’s happening. 

Isabelle walks over to him. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course,” he says, pulling her onto the dance floor as the musicians start another song. 

“You know,” Isabelle starts, her voice soft so only he can hear. “My brother isn’t like most men. He’s not experienced, hasn’t gone out and sowed his oats. He’s a simple man who’s been put into an impossible position. He didn’t dream of power and glory, Prince Bane.”

“Magnus,” he says as he processes all Isabelle’s told him. “You’re my sister-in-law now, you may call me by my first name.”

“Thank you,” she says with a small nod. “Alec was hoping someday he’d find true love. But duty comes before all else and it was his duty to save our people. I imagine it’s very similar to your situation.” There’s a long pause. “I know this mustn’t be easy. But please, give Alec a chance. At the very least you might find yourself a loyal friend.”

And at the most, Magnus might have a real husband. 

**2**

“What’s happened?” Magnus demands, his voice sounding frantic to Alec’s ears. But that can’t be right, his new husband hates him. 

“You hate me,” he says, delirious in his pain. 

“He’ll be okay,” someone says beside Alec. Oh, it’s his squire, Underhill. He puts his hand on Underhill’s face, alarmed when he pulls away and finds blood now on his friend’s cheek. 

“Underhill. You’re bleeding.”

“No, my Prince. That’s your blood.”

“ _ My _ blood? Where am I bleeding from?”

Magnus huffs, his face hard but the tiniest bit of amusement playing at his eyes. “What happened?” Magnus asks Underhill. 

“We were out scouting when we found a spy camp. Instead of heading back, the Prince insisted on joining us.”

“Of course he did,” Magnus murmurs. 

“Of course I did,” Alec adds. “I wasn’t about to let my men face this on their own.”

“The spy camp?”

Underhill nods. “Taken care of. But while fighting, Alec got a sword to his stomach. It’s superficial enough that he’ll be fine but he lost a lot of blood.”

Magnus slides himself under Alec’s arm, helping support Alec. Alec smiles at his husband. “You know, I get why you hate me. It must be awful to be wed to someone you don’t even know.”

“I don’t hate you, Alexander.”

“Jace said you just needed time to get to know me and then you’d love me.”

Underhill makes a noise at the back of his throat that Alec doesn’t understand. Like he’s surprised. Or maybe holding back laughter. 

“Let’s get you to bed, Alexander. You’ve lost a lot of blood and you need to rest,” Magnus says gently, leading them to their bedchambers. 

Alec is gently laid down. His eye lids are so heavy. He finds Magnus looking at him, his brows wrinkled in worry. “It’s okay,” he tells Magnus. “You don’t have to worry. It’ll be okay.”

Magnus snorts, sitting beside Alec on the bed and taking his hand. “You’re the one injured and yet you’re comforting me?”

Alec smiles. “It’s what husbands are supposed to do. Or so I’ve been told.”

Someone else comes into the room and Magnus steps away. A noise leaves Alec’s throat similar to a whine. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere,” Magnus says, pulling a man over to Alec. “This is Simon, he’s our medic and will take a look at your wound.”

“Don’t want Simon. Want you,” Alec says, uncaring he sounds needy. Everything in his head is getting jumbled up and distorted. He’s so tired, so weak. 

Magnus sits on the other side of Alec, taking his hand again. “You know,” Alec says, his voice coming out slurred. He’s positive he won’t even remember this later. “My nursemaid used to kiss me when I was hurt. She said it would make things better.”

Magnus looks over at Simon when the medic snorts. But Alec only has eyes for Magnus. Magnus shakes his head before dipping down. Alec purses out his lips, waiting. But instead of a kiss on the lips, soft lips touch his forehead. 

The power of the kiss must be real because after another moment, Alec is drifting off to sleep. 

**3**

Magnus’ breath is labored as he slowly steps to his left, circling his opponent, smiling as the man opposite does the same. His movements are slow and careful as they size each other up. His hands adjust the grip on the bo staff they use for training. 

Magnus takes a jabbing step forward, poking out towards his opponent, smiling when his staff is knocked away. The clack of their staffs hitting rings through the room. 

“Stop messing around,” Alec says, his breathing just as labored as Magnus’, the front of his black tunic covered with sweat. The sight is  _ doing _ things to Magnus, things he desperately pushes away. Alec doesn’t need to know Magnus is longing for things, things that most men wouldn’t want anything to do with. 

“I’m just making sure you’re feeling up for sparring,” Magnus says carefully, his eyes darting to Alec’s stomach. 

Alec rolls his eyes but there’s a smile curling on his lips. “I’m all healed up, Magnus. Simon even gave me his seal of approval to return to my training.”

“We’ll see,” Magnus says with a shrug before attacking again. 

The click clack of their bo staffs colliding is the only thing Magnus can hear over the sound of his own breathing. Sweat trickles down his face. He swings right and gets blocked. He swings to the left and gets blocked. He brings the staff down from over his head and Alec is there, making his own staff turn to the side, blocking the overhead attack easily, their staffs now perpendicular. They stand there, panting, almost nose to nose at a stalemate. 

“So you’re better than you let on,” Alec murmurs. “You’re fast and strong and smart.”

Magnus lets his staff fall to his side. “Yes. Well, it’s important for a Prince to be able to protect himself and his people.”

Alec smirks moments before he’s swiping his bo staff behind Magnus’ legs, forcing him onto his ass with a thump. All the breath is knocked from his lungs when he opens his eyes, finding Alec there, towering over him. It takes every ounce of self control for Magnus not to grab Alec by the back of the neck and pull him down into a kiss. His body craves it, wants it more than it wants air. 

The things he’s imagined. He’s woken up gasping, his cock hard in his sleep clothes, the images of his dreams fresh on his mind. He wants to dominate the beautifully strong Prince, wants to have Alec under him, panting and gasping, relying on Magnus for pleasure. He wants to swallow Alec’s cock, holding his hips still until all he can do is call out Magnus’ name, begging for release. He wants so much. 

But he can’t. 

They’ve only just become friends. Magnus can’t ruin that. Especially without knowing how Alec feels. Would he find Magnus’ desires wildly inappropriate? 

Instead of thinking, Magnus shoves at Alec. Alec pulls back and Magnus uses that to his advantage, moving until they’re flipped with Alec on his back and Magnus on top of him. He smiles down, uncaring that his hair is flat and falling over his forehead. 

“How’s your stomach?”

Alec looks into his eyes for a long moment. “It’s good as new,” he whispers. A moment passes between them, one that steals Magnus’ breath. He leans down, oh so fucking slowly, the tension in the room rising. He can have this, right? They’re husbands after all and it’s not uncommon for husbands to share a kiss. 

Magnus is about to close the distance when a throat clears. He jumps up and away, patting the dust from his shirt. “Ah, Raphael,” he greets with a wide smile. 

Alec helps himself up, looking at Magnus with a look that’s unreadable. 

“I have a gift for you,” Magnus says, pulling Alec over to where his friend stands. “As you know, Raphael here is our weapon’s master. I know how much you missed your bow back in Idris, so I had one specially made for you.”

Raphael presents the bow, complete with a quiver of arrows. Alec’s face lights up in a way that makes Magnus’ heart speed up. “Magnus,” Alec says, his voice filled with wonder. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Magnus shrugs. “What sort of husband would I be if I didn’t shower you with gifts?”

“A sensible one,” Raphael deadpans in a dry tone. 

Alec turns to Magnus, surprising him when he pulls Magnus into his arms. Magnus goes willingly. “Thank you, Magnus,” Alec says softly. And in that moment Magnus realizes this was worth all the teasing he’ll get later from Raphael. Worth it to see Alec so happy. 

**4**

It’s late by the time Alec gets back to their bedchambers. He’s had a long day of teaching young recruits fighting techniques. He steps through the doorway, finding the tub already full of steaming hot water. Alec’s chest warms, feeling far too full for his own good. He desperately tries to keep his heart in check but it longs for Magnus. And Magnus taking care of him does nothing to stop his crush. 

He carefully pulls his clothes from his body before stepping into the bath, sighing as the hot water soothes his aching muscles. The water’s been sprinkled with oils, making it smell wonderfully fresh. He sinks down until only his nose and eyes are above water, letting himself soak in peace. 

“Oh,” a voice whispers, making Alec’s eyes pop open, not even realizing he’d closed them. He finds Magnus standing at the end of the bath, looking down at him. “I’m sorry for intruding,” Magnus says, looking away. “I’ll give you your privacy.”

Alec sits up. “No, it’s okay. I was just about to get out. I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep.”

Magnus gives him a warm smile, one that makes the butterflies in his belly go wild. “You’ve been working exceptionally hard lately. With the new recruits. Don’t pretend like I haven’t noticed you spending extra hours in the library studying as well.”

Alec smiles back. “You’ve noticed that?”

“Of course I notice when my husband is nowhere to be found, Alexander. What sort of husband do you take me for?” Magnus jokes, not realizing what those words  _ do _ to Alec. The way he longs for those words to be  _ real _ . 

“You could always join me in the library,” Alec says shily. 

Magnus hums. “I think maybe I will.” Then he turns towards their bed, getting himself under the covers. It’s his way of giving Alec a moment of privacy to get out of the bath. He dries himself quickly before getting into his sleep clothes. 

He crawls into the bed beside his husband. He turns onto his side, looking at Magnus’ back. Feeling brave, Alec scoots forward until his chest is against Magnus’ back. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Alec whispers into the darkness of their chamber. 

“And I, you. But you won’t be gone for long.”

“No. Only a week.” His trip to Idris has been weighing on him. He looks forward to seeing his sister again, but his heart aches for Magnus to be at his side, even just as his friend. 

Alec falls asleep feeling safe and warm and he holds Magnus, the sound of his steady breath soothing Alec. In the morning, he wakes on his back, Magnus’ head against his chest. Alec isn’t sure anything has ever felt more right in his life. He smiles to himself. 

“Morning,” he whispers as Magnus begins to stir, the morning light streaming in through their window. 

Magnus looks up, his cheeks dusted with pink as he realizes the position they’re in. But Alec doesn’t let him pull away, tightening his arms around him. Magnus’ eyes dart between Alec’s eyes and then down to his lips. Almost like he can’t help himself, Alec licks his lips in response. 

Magnus sits up on his elbows, holding himself over Alec. Alec’s body lights up from the inside, his mind going wild with possibilities.

He’s dreamed of this moment since the night they were married. He’s dreamed of Magnus kissing him, starting slow and then becoming rougher. He’s dreamed of Magnus biting him, leaving stinging red marks behind on Alec’s pale skin. Alec has wrapped his hand around his cock and fantasized about Magnus finding him like that and taking over, telling Alec exactly how to touch himself until he was whimpering through his release. He wants to give Magnus  _ everything _ . 

“Alec,” Magnus whispers, his lips so fucking close to Alec’s lips. All it would take was the tiniest movement and they’d be kissing. Alec holds his breath and waits. 

“My Prince,” Underhill calls as he opens the door and steps inside. Magnus jerks away, flipping onto his own back and looking at Underhill with wide eyes. Alec immediately misses his warmth. “Oh, I’m sorry, Sir,” Underhill says, the look on his face sheepish. “It’s time to prepare for departure.”

“Right,” Alec says, waving his hand. “Give me a moment.”

“Of course.”

Alec rubs at his face tiredly, looking over at Magnus who’s gotten out of bed and gone to his garment closet, picking out his clothes for the day. It seems their little almost moment is over, leaving the ache in Alec’s chest even deeper. 

**5**

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest, bouncing from foot to foot as he waits. It feels like forever when Magnus finally spots Alec, riding on his horse towards him, his squire and brother beside him. 

Magnus had read books about distancing making the heart grow fonder. To his surprise, that had been entirely true. He’d missed Alexander more than he thought he would and every night he struggled to sleep in his bed alone. This morning he’d woken from quite the dream, one in which Alec was on his knees, worshipping Magnus’ cock with his mouth, whimpering as Magnus held his head still and fucked his face. Magnus couldn’t resist wrapping his palm around himself, stroking until he came with Alec’s name on his lips. 

Magnus lets out a long breath, steadying his nerves. The moment Alec stops his horse, Magnus is running, uncaring that everyone around is watching. Alec dismounts, his face bright and his smile wide as he spots Magnus. That smile makes his belly fill with butterflies, reminding him what it was like to have his first crush as a child. With that same childlike wonder, he watches as his  _ husband _ walks straight towards him and it hits him all over that they’re married, they’re together, just maybe he could  _ have _ Alec the way he’s dreamed of. 

“Magnus,” Alec greets, his hazel eyes looking so pretty and open with the tiniest bit of vulnerability that snaps Magnus out of staring. He wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Alec’s arms go to his lower back, holding him back just as tight. 

“I’m so glad you’re home,” Magnus tells him when they pull back only enough so they can look at each other. 

“Home,” Alec says gently, his face lighting up in a completely different way. His big hand comes up to cradle the back of Magnus’ head, pulling him into another hug. “I like the sound of that.”

Magnus’ hands tighten where they’re bunched in Alec’s black cape. “Good. Because this is your home. Your home is,” he pauses, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Your home is with me.”

Alec’s mouth moves to Magnus’ ear, laying a gentle kiss there. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for ages.” He pulls back until they’re practically nose to nose. “Kiss me, Magnus.”

Magnus wants to. Wants to  _ desperately _ . But then he remembers they’re in the middle of the courtyard with everyone watching. 

“No,” he whispers. Alec’s face closes off and Magnus isn’t having any of that. “Not right now,” he explains. He rises up on his toes in order to whisper into Alec’s ear. “I’m not having our first kiss in front of everyone.”

“Second kiss,” Alec says with a small smile. “Our first was the day we wed.”

“First  _ real _ kiss then. The kiss we share without expectations or rules or treaties. Our first kiss that’s just for us.”

Alec nods, pulling away but keeping one of his hands at Magnus’ lower back. “I look forward to it, husband.”

Magnus curses his cheeks for heating  _ again _ . They walk towards their home, their people greeting them with wide smiles and waves. Magnus feels  _ content _ all the way down to his toes. Not that long ago he cursed his father for forcing him into this marriage. And now, he couldn’t be more glad. He’s fallen for the man beside him, tumbled straight down into the pits of love. 

Once they’re inside, Alec tugs Magnus into a small alcove, giving them a moment of privacy. “How about now, Magnus? Will you kiss me now?”

Magnus smirks, watching as Alec’s face brightens. “No,” he says simply. “No, because when I finally kiss you I don’t think I’ll be able to stop with just a kiss.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asks, his voice coming out breathless. 

Magnus looks away a moment. “There are certain things I imagine when I picture us together,” Magnus confesses. “I wish to-” he shakes his head. 

Alec’s mouth is at his ear again, his hot breath making Magnus shiver. “Tell me. Please, Magnus.”

“I, well,” Magnus licks his lips. The words spill out without his permission, “I wish to be in control of your pleasure.” The sharp intake of breath gives Magnus the confidence to continue. “I picture holding your hips still as I swallow you down. I imagine tying your hands down as we fuck. I want to dominate you, Alexander.”

The softest, breathiest word leaves Alec’s throat and it fills Magnus with love and lust equally. “Yes.”

**+1**

Alec’s heart was pounding against his chest, making his breathing come in short pants. He let himself slip into his bath, washing himself as quickly and as  _ thoroughly _ as possible, wanting to be out and ready before Magnus gets to their bedchamber. 

Alec’s just stepping out of the bath when the door opens. Magnus shuts the door behind him quickly, his eyes looking Alec up and down, making Alec shiver. A small part of him wants to put his hands over himself, to cover up in embarrassment, but he holds that part back, instead appreciating the look of lust in his husband’s eye. 

“Magnus.”

“Gods,” Magnus murmurs. “You are absolutely divine.”

Alec’s lips curl up into a pleased smile as he reaches his hands towards Magnus, beckoning him forward. They embrace at the foot of their bed. Alec’s breath is shaky, his body practically trembling with anticipation. 

He clears his throat before asking, “Magnus, will you kiss me now?”

“It would be my pleasure, darling.”

Magnus’ fingers curl into the hair at the back of Alec’s head, pulling him down into a kiss. Just the soft press of lips against lips, barely there. It’s enough to have Alec’s head swimming. His hands tighten against the fabric of Magnus’ tunic. He pushes harder, opening his lips slightly until Magnus’ bottom lip is between his own. He can taste Magnus and it’s so good, making his cock stand up tall and proud as it fills with blood. 

The hands on his head slide to his face, one cupping his cheek, the other going to his chin, tilting his face exactly how Magnus wants it. Alec goes with it, wanting to submit to Magnus, wanting him to take control knowing he’ll make Alec feel good. Magnus makes a pleasured hum before his tongue is darting out, caressing Alec’s lip. Alec’s opens immediately, moaning when their tongues touch for the very first time. 

A shiver goes down his spine as Magnus pulls him forward, his naked body colliding with Magnus’ clothed front. He feels so vulnerable, so open. A rush goes through him at the vulnerability. He loves this, didn’t even realize how much he’d love it until now. This is so much better than his dreams and fantasies. 

When Magnus pulls back, they’re both breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other. Alec keeps his eyes closed, just soaking in the intimacy of this moment. He feels like he’s waited so long for this, for a real partnership. For someone who’d love him back just as he is. 

“Do you wish to undress me?”

“Yes,” Alec says right away. “Can I please?”

Magnus closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nose. When his eyes open again they’re barely brown, instead mostly lust blown pupils. “Go ahead.”

Alec takes his time removing Magnus’ clothes, careful to properly put each piece away before moving on to the next. He feels like he’s been given the greatest and most precious gift and he’s being allowed to unwrap it piece by piece. Each new piece of golden skin he finds brings a weakness to his knees, a stuttering to his breath. Gods, Magnus is  _ beautiful _ . And he’s  _ Alec’s _ . 

Alec falls to his knees, his fingers steady as he unlaces Magnus’ boots, putting them away before working at Magnus’ pants. From there, it’s not long before Magnus is completely naked. 

Alec looks up at Magnus, staying at his knees, wanting to be on his knees before Magnus. Magnus’ hand goes to his hair and the breath leaves Alec’s lungs. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Alec’s eyes open and he looks at the hard cock at his eye level. “I have an idea,” he says with a smirk. Magnus snorts in amusement. “Magnus,” he gets out, his eyes darting back up to meet Magnus’. “Can I?”

Magnus’ hand cups his cheek, his thumb moving just under his eye. “Yes. Go ahead, Alexander.”

Alec doesn’t hold back. His hands go to Magnus’ strong, toned thighs, his mouth going to Magnus’ dick. He opens his lips, taking the head into his mouth and moaning at the taste. He takes as much of Magnus into his mouth as he can, sucking hard before letting it slide back out and suckling at the head. The noises Magnus makes has Alec’s own cock throbbing between his thighs, the lust in his belly blazing a fire within him. 

“Gods, your mouth, Alexander. It’s even better than I dreamed.”

Alec closes his eyes, his body breaking out with goosebumps at the words. Pride wells up in his chest. He’s making Magnus feel good. Precum drools from the tip of his cock as he sucks Magnus’ dick. 

Magnus’ hand moves to his hair, running through the thick strands before closing his fist and yanking. Pain prickles through his scalp, making him whimper as the pain mixes with his pleasure. 

“That’s enough,” Magnus says, his tone leaving no room for argument. Alec pulls back, sitting on his heels, breathing heavily. “You were perfect,” Magnus tells him. “If I let you keep going I would have come and Alexander, I’d really like to fuck you, if that’s alright?”

“Oh my gods,  _ yes _ .” The word is punched from his lungs with how much he wants that, how much he  _ needs _ it. To feel a part of Magnus  _ inside _ him. Fuck. “Please, Magnus.”

“Get up on the bed.”

Alec pauses a moment after standing up, looking back at Magnus. “I umm, I have something. For that.” Magnus tilts his head and Alec’s cheeks heat up. “My brother gave me some oil and told me it was good for uh, you know, making love.”

“Oh,” Magnus breathes, his face splitting into a wide smile. He steps back into Alec’s space, pulling his face into another kiss. This one less controlled, leaving Alec dizzy. “Grab it and then come to bed.”

Alec quickly turns to his trunk, pulling it open and digging through it. Among the soft materials of his clothes is a hard, cool jar. He grabs it and turns back to the bed, his breath stuttering at the sight of Magnus stretched out, stroking himself as he looks at Alec. Gods, to know that the sight of Alec turns Magnus on is almost Alec’s undoing. But he takes a steadying breath before stepping over to the bed. 

Alec hands the jar of oil over, laying on his back when Magnus gently urges him into that position. He watches as Magnus pulls the stopper off and dips his fingers into the oil. He opens his thighs, giving Magnus better access. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispers as he kneels between Alec’s thighs. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, how often I’ve pictured this. You’re perfect.”

Alec hangs on Magnus’ every word, so much so that when a finger slides into his body he’s taken completely by surprise. There’s a moment of panic when he tenses against the intrusion. But the soothing noise Magnus makes reminds him that this is okay, this is  _ Magnus _ touching him and he breathes through it, relaxing his muscles. That finger slides all the way in after that. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers. “Kiss me. Please.”

Magnus leans down, his finger still buried inside Alec’s body as he kisses him. Alec sinks into the kiss, focusing on the feel of Magnus’ lips against his own, his tongue caressing Alec’s. A second finger pushes into his hole, stretching him open. There’s pain but there’s also pleasure and Alec finds he loves the combination of the two, loves the feeling of Magnus towering over him, somehow making him feel small. 

“So good,” Magnus whispers as his mouth moves to Alec’s jaw, peppering kisses along the sensitive skin of his throat. His hips buck against Magnus’ hand, wanting more. But Magnus doesn’t hurry no matter how much he begs, just takes his time, taking Alec apart piece by piece. 

Alec is squirming, panting as pleasure zings through his nerves, making him arch up and cry out all at once. When he finds Magnus’ face, his husband is watching him with rapt attention, like he’s memorizing what each touch does to Alec to better torture him in the future. Alec looks forward to it. 

“Please, Magnus,” Alec grits out through clenched teeth. “ _ Please _ . I need you. I wanna feel you inside me. Please!”

With that Magnus  _ finally _ pulls his fingers free. Magnus grabs one of their pillows, putting it under Alec’s hips before taking the oil and carefully pouring some over his cock. He strokes himself, his eyes lidded as he gazes at Alec. “Are you ready?”

“Gods, yes. If you don’t get inside me right now I’ll be forced to flip you over and take what I want.”

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses out as he pulls Alec’s thighs over his hips. “Not today but  _ yes _ , we are doing that.”

Magnus guides his slick erection to Alec’s hole. The head is so hot as it runs teasingly over his ass. His heel kicks Magnus’ asscheek, making Magnus laugh as he pushes forward. Alec closes his eyes as Magnus impales him, pushing in until their hips are touching. Magnus’ cock feels  _ huge _ , like he’s being split open, like he might just fall apart at the very seems of his being. And then Magnus is slowly pulling out and Alec’s world comes crumbling down, the only thing he can think about is the slick heat inside him, moving against his walls. 

“Jesus fuck,” Alec moans, his head tosses back against his pillow as Magnus moves. His hands come up to Magnus’ torso, sliding over his toned muscles. But it seems Magnus isn’t having that, not this time, because he grabs Alec’s hands, pinning them to the bed above Alec’s head. “Oh gods.”

Alec’s legs tighten around Magnus’ waist, his hips rising up as he chases the pleasure. The sound of Magnus’ hips slapping into him is loud in his ears, the only other noises are the breathy moans they pass back and forth. 

“Fuck,” Magnus gets out, his skin glistening with sweat. “Fuck. I’m gonna come, Alexander.”

A choked noise leaves Alec’s throat as Magnus moves in order to bring a hand down to his cock. He strokes Alec roughly, his hips pistoning forward over and over. It’s all too much, too overwhelming. “Magnus!”

“Come on,” Magnus says, his voice steel. “Go on, Alexander. Let me see you come.”

Alec’s back bows off the bed as he comes with a muffled cry. Magnus fucks him through it, whispering soft praises into his throat. Before Alec can become uncomfortable, Magnus’ hips still as he comes inside him. 

Magnus is careful as he pulls out. He falls onto his side next to Alec, not going far but instead laying his head on Alec’s chest, his arm and leg thrown over Alec’s body. He smiles, feeling giddy with what they just did. So giddy he can’t keep a warm laugh inside. He turns onto his side, putting his hands on either side of Magnus’ face and kissing him until they’re both breathless once more. 

“Gods, I love you,” Magnus says. He says it like it’s not a big deal, like it’s something he’s known all along, like it’s not completely changing Alec’s world. 

Alec stares into his eyes. “I love you, too. Probably since the day I woke up from my stomach wound and found you holding my hand. That’s when I knew I wanted you as my husband in more than just name.”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand, kissing his knuckles gently. “I’m not sure when it happened for me. I don’t think there was just one moment. You’re just. Alexander, you are  _ good _ . It was impossible not to fall for you.”

Magnus’ hand comes up to his hair, running through it. Alec leans into the touch, craving more now that he’s allowed. “I love you,” Alec says again, just because he can. “And I can’t wait to do  _ that _ again.”

Magnus’ gets a smirk on his face. “I think next time I’ll take my belts and tie you to our bed before riding your cock.”

Alec groans, burying his face against Magnus’ throat. “You are a mean, mean, husband.”

“But I am your  _ husband _ . And you love me.”

“I do,” Alec says with a smile so wide his cheeks hurt. “I really do.” And then they’re kissing once more, this time softly, knowing there will be more kisses tomorrow. And the day after that. And every day after. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love SH's we've got a server. Come check out the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
